


Glass Skates

by Novellity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, But I also might not, Hey look I'm finally rewriting this piece of trash, Hopefully it'll be better than the last one, M/M, Modern Retelling, Oh and I also might add a twist, Rewrite, There were way too many flaws and rushed chapters/events, because like, in my opinion at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellity/pseuds/Novellity
Summary: "The party? Oh... I-I'm not going..""Yes, you are!""I'm not..""You are, and that's final!"





	Glass Skates

**Author's Note:**

> I am back... with the rewritten Cinderella au that I've been promising ya'll.
> 
> I'm gonna try my best to make this fic better than my previous one. Since, as stated in the tags, it was really rushed and flawed in too many places.
> 
> So yes, please enjoy!

"Viktor, you are almost twenty-eight years old; it's high-time that you finally marry and settle down."

Said man released a huff of irritation, looking directly in his father's eyes. "I know, but I haven't met the person that I think is right for me. Not yet."

The older male raised his brow. "How can you say that? You never even bother to get to know the women you speak with."

"Well, yes, that is true. But-"

His father held his hand up, silencing the boy. "I won't hear any more of it. Vitkor, I will be holding one more ball in hopes of you finding a suitable wife. And if you don't, then I will have to take matters into my own hands." 

The silver-haired male opened his mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of it, and remained silent. After all, whenever his father had his mind made up, there was no way of negotiating with him.

And so, Viktor nodded his head once in silent understanding, before making his way to his place of refuge: the palace garden.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really think of anything else to add afterwards, so I stopped there. Yes, yes, it might be an abrupt ending to this chapter,,,
> 
> But I felt if I went on, it would slowly turn to pure crap.
> 
> However, I hope you liked it anyway, and will stick around for more.


End file.
